Memories
by Timothy D
Summary: Purple Guy recounts the events that lead to hid revival as Springtrap.


Memories

There are so many questions. I know, I know; where did I come from, who am I, or most importantly: why? Why did I kill those innocent children? All those questions will be answered shortly. For right now though, I can tell you I am responsible for every horrible thing that has happened to the Fazbear franchise. Even decades after committing the dirty deed that started this whole mess, I still remain. I will always remain, I am cursed to dwell these ruins for all eternity, trapped in this wretched suit that refuses to let me die. I suppose I did have this coming. My name is Vincent and I am child murderer.

I remember my first murder as if it were yesterday. The year was 1977 and I was driving my car through town. I was getting hungry and decided to stop at a place called Fredbear's Family Diner for a bite to eat. Outside, there was a crying child. I pulled up to the child and asked him what was wrong. The boy only proceeded to cry even harder, giving me a headache. Finally I snapped.

"Listen you little Shit!" I snapped at him, pulling out my switchblade. "Shut your fucking mouth right now or I'll shut it for you!"

That only made the stupid brat cry even harder. Becoming rather irritated, I stabbed the boy in the stomach. The boy ceased crying immediately, his mouth wide with shock and horror. At that point, I started feeling something new to me. A new type of pleasure overwhelmed me. I stabbed the boy again and again, watching as he slowly became limp. Finally I came off the blissful high and made the decision to hightail it. As I hopped back in my car, I looked up and saw Fredbear staring at me. The sight of the animatronic giving me a death glare unnerved me and I made sure to get out of there as quick as possible.

The adrenaline rush from the murder left me hungry for more, but I couldn't just go out and kill a random child, lest I wanted to be caught by authorities. I waited for the opportunity to present itself before finally coming up with an idea. Six years later, I returned to the same restaurant where I committed my first crime to apply for a job. Following the murder, Fredbear's Diner underwent a downward spiral and was forced to sell out to Fazbear Entertainment. The Diner was completely redesigned and renamed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The restaurant kept the Springlock suits from Fredbear's such as Fredbear himself and Spring Bonnie. They added four new animatronics to the lineup. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

I worked as a security guard. The job gave me the perfect cover and allowed me to case the joint for future crimes. Over time, I learned every hiding place, discovered every nook and cranny, discovering the perfect places to commit my crimes undetected. The only thing downside was this creepy Puppet animatronic. It always was appeared in the corner of my eye, as if it were stalking me. I just mostly avoided it and continued casing the joint. The only problem was figuring how to dispose of the bodies once I did the dirty deed.

Then I caught a break. In the summer of 1984, there was a malfunction with one of the springsuits, resulting in a fellow employee being brutally killed. I finally knew how to dispose of the bodies. Now the only thing to worry about was timing. I waited another three years before making my move. By this time, the pizzeria had been revamping the animatronics, giving me plenty of spare places to hide the bodies. Using the abandoned Spring Bonnie suit, I walked over to five children standing all by themselves near the arcade room. A blonde girl, a brunette girl, a black hair boy, a redhead boy, and a brunette boy.

"Hey there boys and girls!" I greeted, waving stiffly, being careful not to accidentally set off the spring locks.

"Hey Bonnie!" The children replied happily.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Marcus" said the black haired boy.

"My name's Charlie," said the brunette boy.

"My name's Sylvia" said the brunette girl.

"I'm Clyde," said the redhead.

"And I'm Katie" said the blonde girl.

"Well it's really nice to meet all of you," I said. "How'd you like to come follow me to a special room just for birthday boys and girls?"

"Really?" asked Clyde, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure thing, just follow me!" I said, motioning for the children to follow me. I lured the five children to the safe room in the back where I closed and locked the door.

"Th-This doesn't look like a special room," Marcus stuttered.

"That's because it's not, you stupid kids!" I said as I removed the head off of Spring Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Sylvia asked.

"My name is unimportant, but you can call me The Purple Guy" I told them.

Naturally the kids made a break for the door. I quickly managed to grab the brunette girl by her neck and held the knife to her throat.

"Not so fast, children," I said, pressing the knife closer to her neck. "Now unless you want me to slit Sylvia's throat, I suggest you move away from the door"

The kids were hesitant so I started slowly dragging the blade across Sylvia's throat; shallowly but enough to draw blood. Sylvia let out a scream and immediately that adrenaline rush feeling I had been chasing for ten years came back to me.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for the kids to back down.

"OK, OK, just don't hurt her" said Clyde as he and the other kids followed my instructions.

"Good boy" I mocked them as they all sat against the wall. I grinned wickedly at them as I still held the knife to Sylvia's neck. "Now I'm going to need you to pay real close attention to this next part"

I pulled her arms over her head and began slicing her arm, just below the elbow. Sylvia let out another scream. The remaining children were either too scared or too stunned to say anything. They just sat quietly, observing with tears in their eyes. All those years of dealing with those noisy brats had finally paid off. I was going to enjoy taking my time with this. I made an identical cut down her other arm as tears spilled from her eyes. I made sure not cut any major arteries or veins as I made a couple more cuts. My knife sliced through the girl's skin like scissors through paper. Then I stopped and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"My, my, Sylvia; you have such beautiful eyes" I said as Sylvia shook with fear, blood pouring down her arms and legs. "Do you mind if I take one?"

"No, please don't Mr. Purple Guy" She pleaded before I drove the knife through her left eye.

She screamed bloody murder as the knife all but split her eye in half. I made sure to be extra careful so as not to accidentally pierce her brain and kill her. Blood shot out of her eye socket as I twisted the knife around before wrenching the blade out, bringing the eye with it. As much fun as I was having and as much as I loved hearing the girl's screams, I didn't want the other children to feel neglected. So I quickly slit Sylvia's throat, killing the poor girl.

"Don't move" I ordered the kids as I picked up Sylvia's lifeless body. Seeing the old Chica animatronic, I shoved her body inside, allowing the machine's endoskeleton to do the rest. That was one down, only four to go. "Alright, who wants to go next?"

I hadn't even finished speaking when Marcus charged at me.

"You killed her! You killed her, you son of a bi-" Marcus yelled before I stabbed him in the stomach.

"Tsk Tsk, such a foul mouth for a little brat" I said to him as I twisted the knife. "Although, you do have a point, my mom was a bitch"

I laughed as I twisted the knife a little bit more. Marcus coughed and gurgled, choking on his own blood. I pulled the knife out a bit before forcefully shoving it back in. Unfortunately I stabbed a little bit too deep because the brat was bleeding out and fast. Shame, I really wanted to have some fun with him. Thinking quickly, I wrapped my hands around his neck and began squeezed tightly. The boy coughed as his eyes bulged. He had lost far too much blood and was far too weak to even try to fight back. When he finally stopped breathing, I shoved his body in the Bonnie animatronic. And then there were three.

"Any volunteers?" I asked, laughing as tears fell down their faces. They were too scared to speak so I chose for them and grabbed Clyde.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" Clyde said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" I said. "I'm going to kill you"

"Please, let us go; we won't tell anybody" Clyde pleaded.

"Come on, kid, do you think I'm stupid?" I asked him. "Besides it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you anyway"

Putting my knife aside for a second, I punched Clyde in the face. The boy fell to the floor with a thud. I descended on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly. Pretty soon his face was battered, bruised, and bloody. The boy screamed as I pummeled him, breaking his nose. Eventually he fell unconscious and I finished him off by slitting his throat. His body went into Foxy.

I decided that Katie would have the honor of going last. I grabbed Charlie and yanked him to his feet. Charlie didn't say anything but cried silently. I almost felt sorry for the kid.

"Dry your tears, little man" I told him as I grabbed my knife once again. "It'll all be over soon"

Grabbing his hand, I cut off one of his fingers. Charlie let out a bloodcurdling scream. I slowly cut off all of his fingers as he screamed and protested. Every scream made me shudder with pleasure. I wasn't going to let him bleed out like the other kid so I stabbed him in the stomach and slit his throat. I shoved his body into Freddy Fazbear before turning to focus on my last victim.

"Well Katie, looks like it's just you and me" I said, smiling at the terrified girl.

"Please don't kill me," Katie pleaded tearfully. "I don't wanna die"

"Don't be afraid, Katie" I told her. "Dying is just like going to sleep, permanently"

I took my time, slowly stabbing her. She screamed and I was in nirvana. When I finally decided to kill her, I was in heaven. I sliced her throat and watched her die. There was only one animatronic left, Fredbear's. I quickly shoved her inside before cleaning myself up. My purple guard uniform was covered in blood and I changed into my spare.

Even though I was sure I was going to get away either everything, I took one precautionary measure. I tricked a day shift employee into donning the Spring Bonnie suit and taking my place. Soon nnews of the missing children spread and police began their investigation. If police discovered anything, it would lead back to the poor sap I tricked into taking my place.

Then I caught a huge break. Apparently some teens had been fooling around with Fredbear and a kid ended up getting bitten. Now there were five suspects that would divert attention from me. Satisfied with my deed and certain I had gotten off Scot free, I took a new job on the day shift. My new job didn't last long however as Freddy Fazbear's was shut down not too long afterwards due to the murders and the Bite Incident. The poor guard I framed ended up being sentenced to life in prison leaving me free to live out my life. Freddy Fazbear's relocated to a new location when they eventually did reopen and soon strange problems began plaguing the restaurant. Rumors began to spread of the animatronics being haunted by the missing children. Then more rumors began to arise that the man arrested wasn't the true killer and that the real murderer was still at large.

By 1993, Fazbear's was on tough times and set to be shut down by the end of the year. Police wanted to wait until after the pizzeria closed down before reopening the missing children's case. Then I started to panic. If they were to reopen the case, they could discover evidence linking me to the crime. I had to destroy those wretched animatronics.

So I waited until 2 years after the place closed down before returning to the pizzeria. The place was old and dilapidated in such a short amount of time, but then again, Freddy Fazbear's didn't have the money to keep the restaurant up to date in its dying days. I didn't let any rumors of ghost deter me as I broke into the shop. Despite the place having been shut down for a couple of years, the rusty buckets of bolts were still operational. If the rumors of them stuffing security guards in suits was true then there was no way I could just walk right up and dismantle them.

The very same safe rooms I had used to lure those poor brats to their death had been sealed off and wiped from the robots' internal maps of the restaurant. I did the same thing I did to those kids to the animatronics. I lured them to the safe room where they were unable to enter and thus froze up. I then took advantage of the glitch and short circuited them with a tazer and dismantled them with a drill one by one.

Turns out those rumors about the kids haunting the rusty buckets of bolts was true. The children's ghosts came after me and I ran to the safe room, hoping to evade them. They cornered me however. Their skin was a pale gray and their eyes lifeless. Their bodies were covered with cuts and dried blood, with a few internal organs being visible. I instantly recognized the kids as his victims all those years ago. The fifth kid, Katie then enter the room with an unmistakable look of rage in her eyes.

I started panicking, sweating profusely and crying waterfalls like my first victim. Speaking of My first victim, when I looked up, I saw a tall skin figure standing behind the other five ghosts wearing The Puppet's mask. The figure took off his mask to reveal himself as the teary eyed child that I killed in 1977. At that point, I lost it.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted at the children as the fifth child walked towards me. I tried to run through the door but the others were blocking the path. I ran all over the room, desperately looking for a way out. The children meanwhile, were excited. After years of killing random security guards and stuffing their bodies in animatronics, they finally had the right guy. They instantly recognized me from my cold purple eyes and trenchcoat. I was not about to let the spoiled bastards be the death of me so I continued searching for an escape when finally I found a way out. The old Spring Bonnie suit I used in 1987. Not thinking I quickly climbed into the suit.

In retrospect, I should have taken more time to make sure I put the suit on properly. Upon putting on the mask, I began laughing maniacally. I ultimately triumphed over those little bastards Or so I though. I froze when I noticed the sinister smiles on the children's faces. MY laugh was cut off by the breaking of my bones, which echoed throughout the room with a sickening crunch. I dropped to his knees as blood sprayed from the suit before I felt my flesh being ripped apart. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"SOMEONE, H-HEEELLLLLP!" I screamed, coughing and choking on my own blood. If was amazing I could still speak, let alone scream. Then I felt the animatronic parts tear through my skin some more and puncture several organs causing me to let out another agonizing scream. I looked up and saw the ghosts disappearing one by one and heard over My screams the song Toreador playing in the background, no doubt a defiant "fuck you" from my victims.

"HELP, SOMEONE!" I desperately pleaded. The pain was pure torture. "GET IT OFF! AAAAHHHH!" I let out one final scream as the suit finished the job as I twitched and started going into death throes.

I've been trapped in this suit ever since then. I can't move because the animatronic portion of the suit wouldn't allow me. Imputing a command would be like telling it to go somewhere that didn't exist since I was locked in the safe room. The pain of my death never faded, it never went away. And here I sit waiting for the day someone sets me free.


End file.
